This invention pertains to novel oil-soluble polymers which are useful as ashless oil dispersants in lubricating oils, fuels, hydraulic fluids, etc.
Many patents have issued directed to lubricant and fuel additives commonly referred to as ashless dispersants or detergents. Many of these additives are the reaction products of relatively high molecular weight carboxylic acid acylating agents and amines or alcohols. When employed in lubricating oils, these additives prevent or reduce the formation of sludges, neutralize acidic contaminants, etc. In petroleum based fuels for combustion engines, the additives promote engine fuel system cleanliness, reduce exhaust deposits, etc. The oil-soluble polymers of the present invention can be employed as additives for fuels and lubricating oils in the same general manner as the ashless dispersants described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,892; 3,219,666; 3,272,746; 3,341,542; 3,381,022; 3,346,354; 3,347,645; 3,697,428; and 3,948,800 which indicate the state of the art and are incorporated by reference.